


How Did Frank Make Gerard Get Even With Him

by Schacht



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbate
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schacht/pseuds/Schacht
Summary: 灵感来自于frerard世界名著级的那个stage kiss后的采访，问Gee为什么亲Frn，Gee说“I just wanna get even with him”





	How Did Frank Make Gerard Get Even With Him

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自于frerard世界名著级的那个stage kiss后的采访，问Gee为什么亲Frn，Gee说“I just wanna get even with him”

Frank从派对上回到巡演大巴的时候十一点不到。

他还算清醒，一晚上大半的时间都在担心Bob因为醉过头从高脚凳上摔下去而几乎没怎么喝酒，事实上自从Gerard开始戒酒之后他也很少喝酒了。Gerard戒酒的决心令人惊讶的坚决，甚至闻到Frank身上有酒味都会拒绝他的靠近，并皱起眉头严肃地抿起嘴，Frank知道他只是在和脑子里那只小酒鬼博弈，但那又恼怒又难受的神情和赌气似的背过身不理人的举动实在是又可爱又让人无可奈何。所以不知不觉的，Frank也开始陪Gerard喝起了‘娘炮苏打水’，毕竟有哪个蠢蛋会为了两杯酒而放弃和Gerard窝在一起呢。

他在上车之前往嘴里喷了接近小半瓶薄荷味的喷剂，直到每吸一口气肺都能凉到抽筋窒息才停下来，但依然有些心虚地放轻了动作，小心翼翼地拉开了门钻了进去。  
大巴里漆黑一片，只有依稀路灯灯光从车窗窗帘缝隙透进来，Frank眯着眼睛瞧向Gerard的铺位——静悄悄的，一缕微弱的光线从帘子里透出来。他挠了挠头发，猜那大概又是Gerard看着漫画或者什么睡着了，留着小夜灯没有关。  
Frank在决定提前离开派对的时候就差不多料到了这点，连续的演出让Gerard疲惫非常，再加上现在缺乏酒精的支持，Gerard总是每天早早的就睡了——或者说睡着了。好几天晚上在所有人聚在一起聊天扯淡的时候，Gerard都一副昏昏欲睡的困倦模样，时不时打个大大的哈欠，甚至有时会像课堂上的学生一样，脑袋一点一点地打瞌睡。每当这时大家就会心领神会地快速结束话题，让Gerard能够好好休息。  
他轻手轻脚地从小冰箱里拿了瓶苏打水，坐在沙发上托腮直直盯着Gerard铺位透出的那缕光，从派对上离开时的那股冲动和勇气仿佛都被那小半瓶薄荷喷剂给凉透浇灭了。

他原本是想回来和Gerard一起渡过今晚的。  
并不是说今晚有多特殊，不是什么节日也不是什么纪念日，生日之类的。Frank只是突然地，单纯地想单独和Gerard在一起呆一晚上。好吧，也许不那么‘单纯’。而今晚刚好有个大派对，除了决心戒酒的Gerard所有人都无一例外地选择了去好好放松一下，而在Frank离开的时候就能肯定，直到明天中午都不会有一个人能清醒着回到大巴上来。  
Frank为这个认知忍不住咽了咽口水，慌忙地灌了一大口苏打水，脑子里却出现不久前的采访时，Gerard整个人缩在他怀里的情形。他的手指不断摩挲着Gerard光滑肉感的完美脸颊，那萦绕在指背的细腻触感让他脊背发颤。  
没有任何人能否认Gerard的外形迷人。Frank第一次见到他的时候就为他那双仿若含有星辰的棕色眼睛晃得目眩神迷。而在真正认识他之后，Frank又为他无时无刻不向外辐射的魅力而更加沦陷。Frank从来不知道自己竟然是喜欢男孩的，但只有圣人能够抗拒Gerard的魅力。Frank自认只是个普通人。  
这种本人不但心知肚明，甚至无时无刻都在毫不介意地肆意散发的魅力经常令Frank又爱又恨地不知所措。他总是不知道什么时候就把视线黏在了Gerard天使般美好的面孔或者肉感美好的屁股上，无论是采访还是演出时。

这种情况在他有一次偶然瞧见Bert操Gerard之后难以收拾地加剧了——那是一个午后，他被经纪人支使去The Used的大巴上把Gerard找回来，大巴上奇怪的一个人都没有，然后他从隔间的门缝里看了进去，他甚至看不进Bert，视线全被Gerard因为醉酒和情欲熏红汗湿的靡艳面孔钉死了。他仰躺在隔间里相对宽敞的软床上，白皙肉感的长腿被打开架起，随着抽插的动作打颤晃动，足背绷紧成诱人的纵欲弧度。长发烂醉，或者说嗑嗨了的主唱几近凶狠地干着他，接连不断的沙哑呻吟从门缝里隐约穿入Frank的脑子。  
Frank不知道他是怎么冲回MCR的大巴的，他没有理会经纪人的询问就直接冲进了厕所隔间，狼狈地打开水龙头用凉水浇湿了整个脑袋。他的勃起卡在紧身仔裤里硬得发痛，还流了鼻血，就像个没经事的毛小子。他瞥到要送去清洗的衣筐里那件Gerard的T恤，不可控制地把它捞了起来……直到他洗了个澡晕晕乎乎地躺回自己的铺位，才从这整件疯狂的事中回过神来。  
那之后他就控制不住地不断想起Gerard荡在空中绷紧的长腿，甜蜜娇淫的呻吟，然后像青春期的小伙子一样不分时间场合地立马硬起来。

他猜他瞒不了乐队的其他人太久，最近Ray就经常朝他投来疑惑探究的目光。在他刚刚从派对上离开时，Ray也给了他一个看透一切的了然表情。  
但他一开始并没有这些‘乱七八糟’的想法的，他只是想回来和Gerard渡过一个电影之夜什么的，像是约会那样——至少在他心里是这样定义的。

然而此刻，他的脑子里又浮现出了Gerard沉沦情欲时的脸，眼眸半闭迷离地看着不知道哪里，润湿红肿的嘴唇微微张着，毫不知羞地呻吟着色情影星都难以启齿的浪语。  
理所应当的，他又硬了。  
他坐在漆黑的大巴中，眼睛死死地盯着那缕光，伸手抚上了撑起小帐篷的胯部。可能是那一点点酒精的缘故，也可能是知道没有人会回来的缘故，或者是脑子里的血液全涌进了老二的缘故，总之，Frank又捡回了那点冲动和勇气，不能自制地站起身来走到了Gerard的铺位旁，轻轻拉开了遮光帘——  
Gerard蜷在柔软的毯子里，洗掉了发胶的黑发乱糟糟地柔顺地铺散在枕头上，一部分散落在他白皙的脸上，衬得他的面孔更加纯真如孩童般美好。他闭着眼沉沉睡着，呼吸绵长轻柔，柔软的红唇无知觉地微微张着，时不时发出细微的可爱鼾声，枕边摊着一本漫画书。Frank觉得真正的天使也不过如是了。他小心翼翼地在床沿边坐下，借着小夜灯微弱的灯光认真又仔细地凝视着Gerard熟睡的脸。  
他的老二因为这种无知纯真又异样诱惑的画面跳动着更加硬热，他为这种窥视紧张得手心流汗，安静的车厢里他只能听见自己越发粗重的呼吸和加快的心跳。  
鬼迷心窍地，他不可控制地拉开了裤头拉链，将束缚已久的阴茎解放了出来，溢出的前液早已将内裤浸湿了一块，他拉下内裤边握住了充血涨大的柱身，殷红润湿满是欲望的龟头直直指向了Gerard微启的红唇。

TBC-


End file.
